The present invention relates to a system for automatically conveying cotton laps from a ribbon-lap machine to a combing machine assembly.
As is known a presently felt problem in the textile field is that of operatively intercoupling the ribbon-lap machines to the combing machines.
Known methods provide for the use of a great amount of labour and means for conveying the laps from the ribbon-lap machine to the combing machine, as well as for supplying the ribbon-lap machine with lap rollers.
Another drawback is that known conveying systems have a very large size and a poor efficiency.